


Funny Business

by mycarlydotcom



Series: The Funny Business Timeline [1]
Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycarlydotcom/pseuds/mycarlydotcom
Summary: Having discovered Sam has never once taken a trip to the beach in her life, Freddie decides he wants to change that, hoping to provide her with a memory she can cherish forever. Unfortunately, money is tight for the young couple as they struggle with adult life, and a vacation just isn't practical. "The person you think of when you're in front of the ocean, that's the person you're in love with."
Relationships: Freddie Benson/Sam Puckett
Series: The Funny Business Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661167
Kudos: 18





	Funny Business

**Author's Note:**

> Setting:  
> Taking place several years after the events of Sam & Cat, the rambunctious blonde has since traveled back to Seattle, reconnecting with Freddie. Now in their early twenties, the gang is now navigating the struggles of daily life as young adults.
> 
> General:  
> So a few months ago, on another website, this was my return story after several years of not writing fanfic. I originally intended it to be a cute, brief, little Sam and Freddie adventure to get me back into the groove of writing again, but it turned into an incredibly detailed story that took me several months to finish. Upon completion, I realized how much I enjoyed creating it, and that there was potential to expand upon the groundwork that I had laid. Thus, beginning a project where I have cultivated a post-canon iCarly universe where Sam and Freddie are together as young adults, toiling with the struggles of daily life. This project is currently six stories deep, and it will be seen through to a culmination. I will be posting the follow ups to this story in the coming days, and will continue to post any new installments here as well. To anyone who reads, I hope you enjoy, and all feedback is greatly appreciated! Thank you!

**_Funny Business_ **

**_Synopsis:_** Having discovered Sam has never once taken a trip to the beach in her life, Freddie decides he wants to change that, hoping to provide her with a memory she can cherish forever. Unfortunately, money is tight for the young couple as they struggle with adult life, and a vacation just isn't practical. _"The person you think of when you're in front of the ocean, that's the person you're in love with."_

 ** _Setting:_** Taking place several years after the events of **_Sam & Cat_**, the rambunctious blonde has since traveled back to Seattle, reconnecting with Freddie. Now in their early twenties, the gang is navigating the struggles of daily life as young adults. I wrote a follow up to **_The Killer Tuna Jump_** a long time ago, and you could use that as a general lead in to this (if you felt it necessary) just so there is no plot hole as far as the end of ** _iCarly_** is concerned.

 ** _General:_** It has been quite some time since I have posted a story on here, a few years actually lol, but I have recently fallen into my bag of iCarly nostalgia, and it has spurred me to begin writing stories again. I am currently working on a big project that spans the iCarly series as a whole. I'm not sure when it'll be posted (could be a while), but if you enjoy this story or any of my other work, be on the lookout for it. Anyway, in regards to this story itself, I began writing it on August 31st, and it is now November 1st. I originally intended it to be a cute, brief, little Sam and Freddie adventure, but it turned into an incredibly detailed story that took me two months to finish lol. To anyone who has enjoyed anything I've previously written, I'm sure you will enjoy this too. I'm not sure how deep the audience is for iCarly stories anymore, but I will say thank you in advance to anybody who does take the time to read this. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

 ** _Final Note:_** I've found myself wholeheartedly enjoying the exploration of Sam and Freddie as young adults. I may decide to write more stories that follow up from this one, so be on the lookout for those as well.

**_Chapter I: "Brownie Points"_ **

It was a midweek hangout at the Groovy Smoothie with the usual suspects of former iCarly web-stars, short of Carly herself, who was still enjoying a stay in Italy.

 _"I've never been,"_ Sam calmly said in passing as she sucked down a healthy amount of her smoothie.

 _"What?!"_ Gibby replied, taken aback, _"Really? Not once?"_

Sam shook her head no.

 _"Seriously?"_ Freddie added, _"Sam, you've never been?"_

 _"Nope,"_ she bluntly replied, plopping her smoothie back down into the spot on the table where it had previously left a ring.

 _"No family trips, or anything like that?"_ Freddie pursued curiously.

 _"Well, my mom is the only one who could've ever really taken us as kids,"_ Sam said, referring to her sister and herself, _"but do you really think my mom would've ever done something like that?”_

Freddie raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

 _"We'd be lucky if she took us to the pool on the hottest day of summer,"_ Sam added.

 _"That's insane,"_ Gibby said. _"We always had yearly trips in my family, even if it was just for a day. That's so weird to me that you've never gone once."_

 _"Must've be nice,"_ Sam joked with a twinge of woe.

Freddie picked up on the vague distress in her voice.

 _"Yeah, it was a lot fun,"_ Gibby added, unintentionally sprinkling a pinch of salt into the open wounds of Sam’s lackluster childhood memories.

 _"Hey Gib,"_ Freddie quickly jumped in _, "how ‘bout you go talk to T-Bo."_

 _"Why?"_ Gibby replied.

 _"Because,"_ Freddie paused, racking his brain for a faux reason to give him, _"cause he mentioned he was looking for a men's room attendant."_

 _"No way?!"_ Gibby replied excitedly. _"I used to be a great men's room attendant…ya know, before that diner realized I was doing it without their permission."_

Realizing what Freddie was doing, Sam pointed her head towards the floor to conceal the nubby grin that found its way to her face.

 _"I know you were,"_ Freddie told Gibby, _"so you should go see if the position is still available before someone else snatches it."_

 _"Oh man, you're right!"_ Gibby said urgently as he spun around in his seat, scoping out the place in search of T-Bo; he was over by the register wiping down the counter. Turning back to Freddie, he fastened the top button of his shirt for some added professionalism and said, _"I'm going in,"_ as he nodded in confidence.

 _"Knock 'em dead Gib,"_ Sam commented as he walked off.

He echoed his famous, _"Gibbbayyy!"_ in response.

Turning her attention back to Freddie, she batted her eyelashes at him, _"Saving up those brownie points for something?"_

Freddie simply smiled and shrugged as he took a sip from his smoothie.

Sam smiled back, giving in to his small display chivalry, _"Thanks babe."_

Freddie nodded in response before continuing on the earlier topic. _"I can't believe you've never gone to the beach though."_

 _"Ehhh,"_ she shrugged, _"I always wanted to, but just never got the chance growing up_. _"_ Her disappointment was apparent to Freddie. _"I'll make it there some day,"_ she added.

 _"Uhhh, yeah,"_ Freddie replied bluntly as he shook his head fervently.

Sam's face slightly scrunched up in confusion.

 _"You wanna go? I'll take you,"_ he said with vigor. _"We'll plan a trip!"_

Once again smiling at her nubby boyfriend's kind gesture, she replied, _"Thanks Frednub, I appreciate the thought, but you know we can't do that right now."_

 _"Why not?"_ Freddie questioned, expecting she'd have wholeheartedly accepted.

 _"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to go, I really, really would,"_ she stressed to him, _"but we can't afford that right now. You know that."_ She candidly stared across the table at her boyfriend.

Freddie's enthusiasm quickly deflated, he knew she was right. The fact of the matter was that Freddie and Sam had barely been scraping by lately, and a vacation, even a short one, would've been financially impractical. Freddie was soon heading into his third year at University, and he had been saving money from work to hopefully move off campus with Sam at some point. Dipping into those funds would've been ill-advised, and even if he tried, she would've never let him. Sam was still running a babysitting service, like she had previously done with Cat in L.A.; it helped supplement their income, but it just barely broke even for them. Living wise, Freddie stayed with his mother during the summer, and Sam had been nomadic since returning to Seattle. On rare occasions when Mrs. Benson wasn't home, she'd stay with Freddie, but Sam liked to avoid his mother if she could. This left her jumping back and forth between staying at home with her dysfunctional mother (which she preferred not to), and more often than not, crashing on Spencer's couch. Even in Carly's absence, all these years later, Spencer continued to treat both her and Freddie as if they were his other siblings.

 _"We'd have to pay for a place to stay, travel expenses, and not to mention spending money,"_ she explained.

 _"You deserve it though,"_ he argued.

She batted her eyelashes at him again, tilting her head slightly, _"Give it up Fredbag, you're not winning this argument."_ She rested her hand on his forearm, and Freddie sighed as his head drooped, wishing he could afford to do something nice for Sam every once in a while. _"I'll make it there one day,"_ she reiterated.

 _"I know,"_ Freddie replied, _"I'll make sure."_

Sam smiled slightly as she caressed his forearm.

Then suddenly Gibby proudly came strolling back over to the table, _"Hey guys! Say hello to the Groovy Smoothie's new Bathroom Attendant!"_

Quickly glancing at each other in disbelief, Sam whispered, _"I thought you made that up?"_

 _"I did…"_ Freddie whispered back.

They glanced back up him wearing his new Groovy Smoothie name tag, and once again he gave a loud and proud, _"Gibbbbayyyy!"_ The expressions on their faces were priceless as the new Bathroom Attendant stood before them victoriously.

**_Chapter II: "Funny Business"_ **

_"Ughhh, yuck,"_ Mrs. Benson said as she opened the door to find her son's troublesome girlfriend.

Sam rolled her eyes as she made her way in. _"It's nice to see you too,"_ she said sarcastically, _"Where's Fredweird?"_

 _"There you go with the juvenile name calling of my son again. I don't get what my Freddie sees in you,"_ Mrs. Benson said rudely.

 _"First of all, it's a joke. He knows I don't mean it. That's our thing, it's how we communicate,"_ Sam defended herself, _"and as far as what he sees in me, that's none of your concern, it's not your choice to dictate who he chooses to date,"_ she fervently added.

 _"Hmph!"_ Mrs. Benson crossed her arms and looked away dismissively.

Moments later, the subtle creek of Freddie's bedroom room interrupted their spat. _"Hey, what's all the fuss going on out here,"_ Freddie said peeking out from his bedroom.

 _"Puckett's here,"_ his mother said bluntly.

 _"Hey sweetie,"_ Sam said deviously, with full intent to annoy his mother.

 _"Mom, please,"_ Freddie pleaded, _"There’s no reason to harbor this hostility towards Sam."_

 _"There's no hostility,"_ she replied, _"I just want what's best for you."_

Rolling his eyes the audacity of his mother, Freddie defiantly responded, _"Sam is what's best for me,"_ which prompted a pompous smile from Sam to his mother. _"Come on Sam,"_ he motioned her to his room. Of course, Sam's combative personality wouldn't allow her to leave well enough alone. She quickly gave Freddie a peck on the lips and made sure his mother saw it before she entered his room.

 _"Hey! No funny business Puckett!"_ Mrs. Benson exclaimed. _"I've got my eye on you!"_

 _"Your son is twenty-two,"_ Sam's voice echoed from within his room, _"his 'funny business' is none of your business,"_ she added, fully aware of the implication and how it would further annoy his mother.

 _"Excuse me?!"_ Mrs. Benson started to reply before Freddie jumped in.

 _"Okay, talk to you in a bit mom!"_ Freddie slammed his door shut, hoping to shut down that potential argument before it got too awkward.

Sam sat in the computer chair across the room by his desk.

 _"You just had to make it awkward,"_ Freddie stared over at her, deadpan. _"Funny business?"_ he threw his hands up and slapped his thighs.

 _"She said it,"_ Sam replied, _"I just repeated it. Blame her for the awkwardness."_

 _"I just wish you two could get along,"_ Freddie said.

 _"She starts it,"_ Sam defended herself, _"She starts it every time._ _I'm always respectful until she starts throwing out her little comments."_

_"I know, I know, but she's never gonna accept you if you keep instigating her."_

_"Whatever,"_ she said agitatedly, spinning around in his chair. Now facing his open laptop, she noticed the webpage he was on, which displayed potential places to stay for vacation. _"Ughhh, Freddie!"_ she groaned, _"C'mon, I told you we can't be thinking about a trip right now."_

 _"I know, I was just looking,"_ he quickly responded, hoping to quell any frustration on her end.

 _"If we don't have the money, what's the point of looking at this chiz?"_ she shot back.

He shrugged, _"I don't know. Guess I was hoping I'd stumble across a good deal or something."_

Sam spun back around, planting her feet on the floor to make the chair stop its rotation once she was facing him. _"What about this beach thing has you so determined?"_ she asked.

Freddie tilted his head slightly as he raised his eyebrows, " _You. I saw how bothered you were when Gibby mentioned his yearly trips growing up. It's not fair that you don't get to have that experience too."_

She cracked a slight smile and playfully rolled her eyes at his nubby affection, knowing his intentions were pure. _"Look, just promise you'll take me one day, and that's good enough for me,"_ she said as she stood up and walked over to him.

After a brief silence, Freddie nodded his head as they stood face to face, _"I promise."_

 _"Good,"_ she flung her forearms over his shoulders, _"so let's not worry about it right now."_

 _"Mkay,"_ he replied.

 _"Let's worry about other stuff,"_ she said with a flirty smile.

Raising an eyebrow, he cheekily responded, _"You mean, like 'funny business' stuff?"_

She let out a faint chuckle through her breath, _"Well I meant continuing to save up, and moving in together."_

 _"Oh, sorry,"_ he joked.

 _"But 'funny business' sounds good too,"_ she played along before leaning in to kiss him.

**_Chapter III:_ ** **_"Bleehhh"_ **

_"Come in!"_ Spencer yelled from the couch as there was a knock on his door.

 _"Hey Spence,"_ Freddie greeted him as he strolled into the apartment.

 _"Whaddup Freddo?"_ Spencer replied.

 _"Nothing,"_ Freddie said, plopping down on the couch beside him. He noticed what a mess the coffee table was. There were plates, cups, water bottles, and anything else you could possibly cram onto a table scattered all over. _"Is this Sam's doing?"_ Freddie asked as he surveyed the clutter.

Spencer chuckled, _"Yeah, she had to run out of here this morning. She didn't have time to clean up."_

Freddie chuckled back. _"Man, I'm sorry. She knows better, I'll tell her she needs to be more considerate."_

 _"Nah, don't worry about it kid, its fine,"_ Spencer replied. _"She has actually been pretty good with keeping her space clean lately, this is just a one off."_

 _"You know don't have to cover for her Spence,"_ Freddie said, _"I can say something if she's been leaving messes around."_

 _"No seriously, I'm not covering for her,"_ Spencer assured him. _"She really has been keeping things in order. She only left this mess because she was running late to babysit for a client today. I told her I'd take care of it."_

 _"Hmm,"_ Freddie acknowledged, _"guess I'm selling her short."_

 _"You are,"_ Spencer told him, _"she really has been trying lately."_

 _"What do ya mean?"_ Freddie asked.

 _"She's been on this little self-discipline kick the past few months,"_ Spencer said, _"trying to break her bad habits, and not leave messes around, and stuff like that."_

 _"Really?"_ Freddie asked surprised.

 _"Yeah, I heard her mention it to someone on the phone a while ago, probably my sister if I had to guess,"_ Spencer said shrugging, _"Haven't you noticed?"_

Freddie pondered it for a second, _"I mean, yeah, now that you mention it. She has been pretty responsible lately."_

 _"Yep, turns out she can be really productive when she wants to be_ ," Spencer joked.

Freddie laughed as he leaned back on the couch. _"I wonder what would've sparked that motivation in her."_ His head dangled over the back of the couch as he stared up at the ceiling, Celebrities Underwater echoed on the TV in the background.

 _"You,"_ Spencer told him.

 _"Me?"_ Freddie leaned back up, looking at him confused.

 _"Yeah, when I heard her talking about it on the phone, she said she was practicing for when you guys move in together,"_ Spencer revealed.

Freddie was taken aback. _"Why would she feel the need to do that?"_

 _"Well moving in together means you'll both be equally responsible for the place,"_ Spencer continued, _"She doesn't want you to regret making that decision."_

Freddie had no idea Sam had been working so hard to improve herself. Today aside, he had been far too busy working lately to even stop by Spencer's and actually see how spotless she had been keeping his apartment. This revelation only aided to bother Freddie more about the fact that he was financially unable to do something special for her. Letting out a sigh, he stressfully ran his hand through his hair.

 _"What's wrong kid?"_ Spencer asked.

Freddie looked at him disappointedly. _"Nothing, it's just that I've been wanting to do something nice for Sam for a while now, maybe take her on vacation, but I can't afford it,"_ Freddie told him, _"Now I hear from you just how hard she's been working lately, and I just feel worse that I can't do anything for her."_

 _"Yeah, I heard her mention the beach thing too,"_ Spencer said.

 _"So you basically just listen to all of her conversations?"_ Freddie joked in response.

 _"Pretty much,"_ Spencer joked back, _"but don't feel bad about it Freddo. Sam knows you'd do it if you could."_

_"Yeah I know Spence, but I just wish it didn't have to be that way."_

_"This is just life at your age kid,"_ Spencer replied, patting him on the back. _"Everything will work out though. Trust me."_

**_Later that night…_ **

_"Where's the whack-job?"_ Sam asked as she strolled into Freddie's room. His mother wasn't home.

 _"See, chiz like that is why she still hasn't accepted you,"_ he said from his desk chair.

Sam deadpanned him, _"Thanks babe. You always have my back."_ She flung her hoodie over in the corner.

 _"I'm kidding,"_ he replied, tossing a mini rubber band ball from desk back and forth in his hand, _"you know I'm on your team no matter what she says."_

Sam just shook her head, annoyed, as she threw herself onto his bed, ruffling his sheets that he had fixed that morning.

 _"Rough day?"_ he asked.

Rolling over onto her back, she propped her head onto his pillow and said, _"Awful."_

_"Why awful?"_

_"Well, I was late to babysit for my client today, and they made sure to let me know they weren't happy about that. My stupid alarm on my phone didn't go off this morning even though I set it,"_ she explained.

 _"You didn't set it to PM did you?"_ he quipped, poking fun at her with a smirk.

She shot him another annoyed look in response.

 _"Alright, alright,"_ he threw his hands up, _"go ahead, continue."_

 _"Anyway, the kid I was watching was nightmare,"_ she proceeded.

 _"How so?"_ he asked.

_"Dude, this kid would not listen to me, he was the worst little boy ever. He made twelve year old me look like a saint."_

Freddie chuckled, _"Sheesh, that bad huh?"_ His joke fell on deaf ears.

She deadpanned him again, _"What are you the joke master tonight?"_

 _"Sorry, sorry. I'm just playing around,"_ he said. _"Did you tell his parents he was acting up?"_

 _"Yeah, but they acted like he was an innocent little angel, and that I was the problem,"_ she said agitatedly. _"I swear, if this wasn't a job, I'd have gone off on them right there. When we get rich, and I don't need this job anymore, remind me to pay them a visit with the butter-sock."_

Freddie laughed, _"Well hey, at least you got paid right?"_

 _"Yeah, but they gave it to me like this,"_ she replied, flashing him a written check.

 _"What?!"_ Freddie said exasperated as he stood from his chair and walked over to her. _"You're service specifically states it’s cash only,"_ he continued as she handed the check to him so he could see.

 _"Yeah, I know,"_ Sam said frustrated, _"I tried to fight it, but they insisted they 'didn't know' and said they had no cash on them. I had no choice, it was either this, or I wouldn't get paid."_

 _"What a load of chiz,"_ Freddie said, putting the check onto the nightstand beside the bed.

_"Whatever, I'm just glad today is over."_

She looked incredibly beat, he could tell. He plopped down on the bed beside her and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers. _"You did a good job today. Don't worry, tomorrow will better."_

She turned to him, looking as exhausted as ever, and gave him a slight smile. _"So anyway, where is the whack-job?"_ she asked again.

Looking back at her, he laughed and shook his head. _"She's out with a friend."_

 _"She has friends?"_ Sam followed up sarcastically.

 _"Believe it or not, yes,"_ Freddie said.

She chuckled. _"I'm staying here tonight, so you better have my back when she gets home."_ She rolled onto her side and rested her head onto his chest.

 _"Like I always do,"_ he confirmed, reaching his arm around her.

 _"Good,"_ she mumbled into his chest as she quickly drifted off into drowsiness.

 _"Love you,"_ he cutely threw out as she was dozing off on him, still semi-conscious

 _"Bleehhh,"_ she jokingly responded in her half asleep state.

He laughed.

She pulled herself closer to him as she felt the subtle vibrations of his chest from his laughter, and moments later, she was asleep.

**_Chapter IV: "Extra Bacon"_ **

Freddie's eyes cracked open. Half awake, he glanced over at his clock, 6:23am, it read. His alarm had actually been set for 7:00am, but he decided to get up anyway. Lately, this hadn't been uncommon for him, as his body had gotten so used to his work schedule that naturally waking up had almost become routine; today was one of those days. He peeled off what little bit of the covers Sam allowed him to have, and sat up on the edge of the bed. Taking a glance behind himself, he checked to make sure he hadn't disturbed his girlfriend's slumber. Still out cold, she was tangled up in the covers she had been hogging from him all night. The morning sunrise peaked through his window right down on her blonde hair. She looked divine in the subtle golden light, and he couldn't help but stare in awe. She didn't spend the night frequently enough for him to appreciate the little things like this, and he made sure to soak it in. The prospect of waking up to that sight every morning when they eventually moved in together filled his heart. It reminded him of why their recent struggles were worth it. She was worth it.

After splashing some water on his face in the bathroom, he came back to his room and did another time check, 6:41am. He didn't have work until 8 o'clock, and his commute was only about ten to fifteen minutes, so he had some time to kill. He glanced over at Sam in her majestic slumber again, and he decided to go grab her some breakfast with the spare time. He quickly got dressed and headed out, quietly closing the door behind him.

**_At the Groovy Smoothie…_ **

The bells on the door of the Groovy Smoothie jingled as Freddie walked in. There were a few customers scattered around, but it was predominantly empty; the breakfast rush didn't normally start to pick up until after 7:30.

Freddie approached the counter, _"Hey T-Bo."_

 _"My man Freddie,"_ T-Bo greeted him, _"Whatchu doing here so early?"_

 _"Woke up early,"_ Freddie told him. _"It's hard for me to sleep in anymore, my body just naturally wakes up. Figured I'd come grab some breakfast since I'm awake."_

 _"Rise and grind,"_ T-Bo joked. _"So what can I get you?"_

 _"Uh, lemme get a Blueberry Banana Blitz, and a regular Blueberry Blitz, and uhhh, two bacon, egg, and cheese on a bagel."_ Pausing for a second, he pondered Sam's order before making a slight adjustment, _"Uh, double up on the bacon for one of those,"_ he added.

 _"Coming right up,"_ T-Bo said as he finished ringing him up.

 _"Cool, thanks."_ While waiting for his order, Freddie took a second to use the bathroom and surprisingly was greeted by Gibby as he walked in.

 _"Yo Freddie! What are you doing here so early? It's not even 7 o'clock yet,"_ he said.

 _"Gibby?"_ Freddie replied. _"What am I doing here? What're you doing here this earl…"_ he started to ask before remembering Gibby had recently been hired by T-Bo.

_"Don't you remember? I'm the new…"_

_"Bathroom Attendant,"_ Freddie interjected, _"Yeah, I remember."_

 _"Yeah! Thanks again for letting me know about this gig,"_ Gibby said, _"I love this."_

 _"Uhhh, sure thing Gib,"_ Freddie said raising his eyebrows before heading into a stall.

 _"Yep, just living the dream,"_ Gibby's voice echoed through the bathroom as he cleaned the sink countertops. _"Gibbbbbaaay."_

Freddie quietly chuckled to himself at the ridiculousness of it all.

**_Back at Bushwell…_ **

After his brief excursion to the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie headed back home, breakfast in hand. While in the lobby of Bushwell Plaza, his phone started ringing. With the smoothie carrier in one hand, and the breakfast sandwiches in the other, he struggled to grab it from his pants pocket. _"Oh butter! Who the heck is calling me this early?!"_ he agitatedly uttered to himself as he sat everything down on the lobby counter. When he finally got his phone out, he saw that it was Spencer on the caller ID. _"Spence?"_ he answered the call.

 _"Freddie!"_ Spencer projected into the phone.

The sudden volume of Spencer's voice in his ear caused him to twinge. _"Ahhh! Sheesh!"_ Freddie reacted, pulling the phone away from his ear slightly, _"Thank you for the ear damage."_

 _"Sorry, sorry,"_ Spencer apologized, _"but I got some exciting news!"_

 _"What kind of news?"_ Freddie asked, regaining his composure.

 _"The good kind!"_ Spencer projected again.

 _"Jeez!"_ Freddie pulled the phone away again, wincing slightly. _"Please stop assaulting my eardrum. It's way too early for that much noise."_

 _"Just come over real quick!"_ Spencer ignored him.

_"Can't you just tell me on the phone?"_

_"Just come over!"_ Spencer said again before hanging up.

The subtle beep of the call ending echoed in Freddie's ear before he could say anything else. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he went to gather his things of the counter when he was startled again, this time by an agitated doorman.

 _"Eaaaahhh!"_ Lewbert came stomping out from the office behind the counter. _"Who said you could leave things on my counter?!"_

 _"I just put it down for a second!"_ Freddie responded after having to regain his composure again, _"I'm grabbing it now."_

 _"Eaaaaahhh!"_ Lewbert continued in his prototypical gibberish before stomping back into the office.

Grabbing his things, Freddie shook his head, _"How does that guy still have a job?"_ He then headed off to the elevator and made his way back to the eighth floor, stopping by Spencer's per his request. _"Yo Spence, I'm here,"_ he said, entering the Shay loft. He sat his stuff on the coffee table.

Spencer was over by the kitchen counter, on the computer. _"What took ya so long?"_

 _"I was downstairs,"_ Freddie told him, _"coming back from the Groovy Smoothie when you called. The heck are you doing awake at 7' in the morning?"_

 _"Trying to be a responsible adult, and not sleep in all the time,"_ Spencer said bluntly.

Freddie raised his eyebrows suspiciously, _"Since when?"_

Spencer glared at him with a slight bit of guilt on face. _"Okay, I was up all night playing Pak-Rat, and I haven't gone to bed yet,"_ he admitted, throwing his hands up.

 _"Dude, you're playing that again?"_ Freddie asked. _"Don't you remember last time you were on that kick? You lost all sense of reality, and became helplessly addicted."_

 _"I know, I know. That's why I unplugged it, and put it away before it got out of hand,"_ Spencer said. _"Anyway, c'mere,"_ he switched topics, waving Freddie over to the computer, _"check this out!"_

Freddie glanced over his shoulder at the screen. Spencer was on Zaplook maps, looking at some house. _"What? A really nice house?"_ Freddie shrugged.

 _"Really nice?"_ Spencer replied, _"More like totally awesome house!"_ he corrected Freddie.

 _"Okay?"_ Freddie responded confused, _"And why are you showing me this 'totally awesome' house,"_ he continued, throwing up air quotes with his hands.

 _"Because…"_ Spencer clicked the zoom out button on the screen to reveal the surroundings of the house. It was on a beach.

 _"A beach house? Does this have something to do with our conversation yesterday?"_ Freddie questioned.

 _"Uh, duh,"_ Spencer replied condescendingly. _"We're going, this weekend! Make sure you and Sam are all packed and ready to leave on Friday."_

 _"What? Whoa, whoa, whoa,"_ Freddie put his hands up, _"You rented a beach house? Spence, I can't afford to fork out a payment like that. You know that."_

 _"Dude, I got it covered,"_ he replied, _"it's not gonna cost a dime."_

_"How?"_

_"Socko's cousin owns this beach house, in Venice,"_ Spencer revealed.

 _"Ryder?"_ Freddie interjected.

 _"No, Sandy,"_ Spencer said matter-of-factly.

 _"Ah,"_ Freddie raised his eyebrows.

_"Anyway, his cousin is like loaded with money, and they hardly even use this place. They let Socko use it every now and then, and he scored us a couple days to use it. This weekend!"_

_"Are you serious?!"_ Freddie asked excitedly.

 _"I'm serious dude! We're going!"_ Spencer hopped off the stool he was sitting on. " _You think you can get off work?"_

 _"I'll make it happen!"_ Freddie said happily.

 _"Alright! I'm borrowing Socko's RV too! That basically cuts out all the major expenses for a trip, the rest is just little stuff. I'm sure it won't break bank for you,"_ Spencer told him ecstatically.

_"Oh man! I can't wait to tell Sam! She's gonna be so excited!"_

_"Well go tell her!"_ Spencer said excitedly.

 _"I'm going! I'm going!"_ Freddie snatched up his breakfast off the coffee table and headed out across the hall. _"You're the best Spence! I owe you one!"_ he said, shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Spencer stood in the middle of the room. _"I really should get some sleep…"_ he uttered to himself, _"but one more game of Pak-Rat won't kill me!"_ He ran upstairs to the old iCarly studio, where he had stored the game.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Freddie wrestled his keys out of his pocket and into the door lock with his free hand while the other hand hoarded his items from the Groovy Smoothie. After getting in, he quickly but stealthily went back to his room, hoping not to wake his mother while Sam was still there. Once in his room, he approached the nightstand near the bed, and sat the smoothies down. Sam had shifted around a bit in her slumber, the blankets were contorted all around her. Freddie stood at the bedside, and waited a few seconds. Suddenly there was a sniff. Freddie cracked a smile, trying not to laugh. Then another sniff, as Sam shifted in bed again. A few more seconds passed, and she suddenly sat up hastily, _"Bacon?! I smell bacon! Who has bacon?!"_ She quickly glanced around the entire room in her half-conscious state before seeing Freddie at the bedside.

 _"Morning,"_ he said, sitting down on the bed beside her.

 _"Oh, hey,"_ she replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes away. _"You got bacon?"_ she asked bluntly.

 _"Extra bacon,"_ he said, slinging the breakfast sandwich into her lap.

_"You bought me breakfast?"_

_"Yep,"_ he smiled.

_"What for?"_

_"Just felt like it,"_ he said.

 _"T-Bo didn't charge you an arm and leg for this did he?"_ she said, half joking. _"His prices definitely don't help us save at all."_

Freddie chuckled, _"Nah, he took care of me. Don't worry about."_

 _"Well, thanks,"_ she smiled as she unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite, he nodded. _"Shouldn't you be at work?"_ she asked, grabbing her Blueberry Blitz to take a sip.

 _"I woke up early, it's only 7:15,"_ he said, _"don't gotta leave for another half-hour."_

She acknowledged with a head nod, still sipping on the smoothie.

 _"So, what're you plans for your day off?"_ he asked her.

 _"Well,"_ she responded, putting the smoothie back on the nightstand, _"getting the heck out of here before your mom wakes up."_ Freddie laughed. _"Then doing a bunch of nothing, my favorite,"_ she joked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

 _"Well, you should probably try to start packing if you got some free time,"_ he told her, hoping to playfully reveal the spontaneous beach trip.

 _"What does that mean?"_ she replied with a grimaced face and mouth full of food. _"Are you breaking up with me?!"_ she panicked, nearly choking on her breakfast.

 _"What?!"_ Freddie quickly responded, _"No! No! No! That's not what I meant."_

Quickly grabbing for her smoothie again, she downed a huge sip to clear her throat and regain her composure. _"Jeez! What the heck Fredbag! Don't do that!"_ she said, coughing in between every few words.

 _"I'm sorry, you misunderstood,"_ he told her, patting her back as the coughing subsided.

 _"Well, that could easily be taken the wrong way,"_ she said, grasping at her chest, _"You basically just gave me a mini-heart attack_."

 _"Sorry, sorry,"_ he apologized again. _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine,"_ she assured him, _"but_ _you were a few seconds away from having the old me unleashed on you,"_ she joked.

 _"Trust me, I wouldn't walk away from this,"_ he motioned with his hand between the two of them, _"I love this."_

She playfully rolled her eyes, _"You're such a nub."_

He just smiled and shrugged.

 _"So, what did you actually mean?"_ she asked curiously, pivoting back on topic.

 _"What I meant was pack your bags because…"_ he paused as a grin made its way onto his face, _"we're going to the beach!"_

 _"What?"_ she looked at him confused. _"The heck are you talking about? Freddie, we already went over this. We can't."_

 _"Oh yes we can,"_ he replied.

 _"What about saving money?"_ she argued with a deadpan expression.

 _"Not a problem,"_ he said confidently shrugging his shoulders.

" _Alright, either you've lost your mind or I'm missing something here,"_ she said.

Chuckling at her demeanor, he revealed the spontaneous plan to her. " _Sam, Spencer scored us a beach house for this weekend!"_

" _Spencer? What? How?"_ Sam was puzzled to say the least.

_"Socko is letting us use his rich cousin's beach house in Venice!"_

_"What?! Are you serious?!"_

_"I'm dead serious,"_ Freddie said, _"This weekend! Spence is even borrowing the RV, so any would be major expenses are covered!"_

 _"No way?!"_ Her excitement grew.

_"Yep! So don't book any clients for the weekend, we're beach bound!"_

_"Holy chiz!"_ Sam could hardly contain herself at the sudden revelation. _"I'm really gonna get to go the beach?!"_

 _"Mhmmmm!"_ Freddie grinned.

She flung herself into him for a huge hug. _"This is so unexpected! I can't believe it."_

Freddie was ecstatic to see just how happy she was. It warmed his heart.

 _"Well, change of plans for me today,"_ she said, pulling away from him.

_"Change of plans?"_

_"Yeah, I don't own any beach clothes,"_ she said, _"gotta go to the mall."_

 _"I'm glad you're excited,"_ he said, _"just don't spend too much."_

 _"I know, I know. Don't worry!"_ She hopped out of bed to start getting ready for the day.

As she majestically changed her clothes, Freddie was once again entranced by how effortlessly beautiful she was. He could've gazed at her in adoration all morning, but it was pushing 7:40am and he had to come back to reality. _"I should probably get going, don't want to be late for work,"_ he stood up from the bed.

 _"Mkay,"_ she replied, pulling a clean shirt over her head. _"Text me when you get there."_

 _"For sure. Will I see you later?"_ he asked.

 _"For sure,"_ she smiled, _"just give me a heads up if the whack-job is lurking around."_

He rolled his eyes and smiled, _"Of course."_

She kissed him goodbye, and he headed out.

**_Chapter V: Beach Bound_ **

The gang got through the next few days on auto-pilot, with the imminent trip serving as beacon of light to navigate them through their stressful week. Sam finished up the few babysitting gigs she had booked, and Freddie worked extra hours during the week to make up for the time he would be missing while away. Thursday night rolled around, and everyone was set to leave the following morning.

Entering his bedroom after a final long day at work, Freddie was almost immediately meet with a kiss from Sam who had arrived earlier to finish packing. _"Hey babe,"_ she smiled; a shirt she was preparing to fold was draped over her forearm.

 _"Hey,"_ he greeted her back, _"seems like you're in a good mood."_

 _"Dude, we're going to the beach tomorrow!"_ she replied, " _Not even your mom could ruin my mood right now."_

He noticed her bag on the floor that she had been packing, it was incredibly organized, especially for Sam's standards. Remembering the conversation he previously had with Spencer about how she had been trying harder with things like this, he smiled at his girlfriend's efforts. _"Speaking of my mom, how has she been?"_ he asked, _"She seemed rather calm when I walked in."_

 _"Well, aside from the typical rude greeting she gives me whenever I come over, she has left me alone,"_ Sam told him, _"thankfully."_

 _"I guess that's progress,"_ he joked as he approached his closet to grab his duffle bag.

 _"I guess,"_ she replied. _"So, how was work?"_

 _"Same old, same old,"_ he said, tossing the bag onto his bed to finish packing his last few things, _"I can't wait for this trip though, I need a break."_

He was exhausted, and Sam noticed. She met him at the bedside, and slung herself over his shoulder, _"You tired?"_

 _"I'm beat,"_ he replied bluntly.

 _"Wanna go to bed? I can finish packing your stuff for you,"_ she offered. _"You got a list of everything you're taking right?"_

Freddie smiled at her kind gesture, but before he could even think about taking her up on the offer, his phone started ringing. _"Wait, hold on,"_ he said, checking to see who it was, _"Its Spencer."_ He answered while putting it on speaker-phone, _"Yeah, whatsup?"_

 _"Hey Spence,"_ Sam chimed in.

 _"Sam, Freddie, you guys all packed?"_ Spencer immediately asked.

 _"Ummm, just about,"_ Freddie said. _"Got a couple more things left."_

 _"Well, c'mon! Hurry it up!"_ Spencer told him.

Sam glanced at Freddie with a puzzled look as she packed away the shirt she was holding.

Freddie shrugged at her, just as confused as she was. _"Why? What for?"_ he asked, _"What's the rush?"_

 _"Well, I figured we could leave tonight if you guys are ready,"_ Spencer said. _"It's gonna be a long drive. If we head out now, we can probably make it there by late afternoon tomorrow, and practically have an extra day."_

Unexpected, Freddie was hesitant. He didn't want to rush out like that, but the prospect of an extra day on vacation was certainly enticing. _"I don't know Spence, I'm pretty beat from work."_

 _"So sleep in the RV,"_ Spencer said, _"there's a bed."_

 _"And a shower!"_ another voice echoed on Spencer's end of the phone, _"I love that RV shower! Something about bathing while in motion is a lot of fun."_

 _"Gibby?"_ Freddie asked.

 _"You know it,"_ the voice echoed again.

_"You're at Spencer's already?"_

_"Yeah, c'mon, let's leave tonight!"_ Gibby said.

 _"Yeah, c'mon Freddo!"_ Spencer added.

Freddie pondered it, and glanced at Sam. _"Are you cool with that?"_

 _"Dude, the sooner I'm there, the better,"_ she said, _"I'm totally down."_

He pondered it for another second or two, and then proceeded to agree, _"Alright, sounds like a plan Spence. We'll be over within the hour."_

 _"Awesome! Gibby and I are ready, so as soon as you guys get here we'll head out,"_ Spencer replied.

 _"Alright, later,"_ Freddie hung up.

**_An hour later…_ **

Sam and Freddie made their way across the hall with their bags, all packed and ready to go.

 _"Finally!"_ Spencer and Gibby celebrated.

 _"Relax, we weren't even that long,"_ Sam said.

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ Spencer waved them off, _"let's just get this show on the road."_

 _"You sure you're good to drive Spence?"_ Freddie asked. _"It's getting late, and I'm way too tired to tag in if you get tired yourself."_

 _"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'm wide awake. My sleep schedule is totally whack right now, been playing way too much Pak…"_ he stopped mid-sentence.

Freddie tilted his head and deadpanned him, _"Spence…c'mon man."_

 _"Pak?"_ Sam jumped in, _"Was he about to say Pak-Rat?"_

 _"What? No, that's crazy,"_ Spencer tried to play it off.

 _"Yeah he was,"_ Freddie confirmed.

 _"Dude! What the chiz!"_ Sam snapped at him. _"You remember what happened last time?"_

 _"I know!"_ Spencer threw his hands up. _"Don't worry, I won't get addicted again."_

 _"You just admitted that it's already messing with your sleep schedule,"_ Sam crossed her arms. _"I better not catch you playing whenever I'm here."_

" _What does it matter to you guys anyway?"_ Spencer argued.

 _"Cause,"_ Sam argued back, _"we saw what it did to you before, and it wasn't healthy. Plus, Carly would kill me if she knew I let you fall back into that habit without doing anything about it."_

 _"Ughhhh,"_ Spencer groaned, _"fine whatever, I'll stop playing."_

_"Good."_

_"Anyway, the point I was gonna make was that I woke up extra late today,"_ he returned to his initial thought, _"so driving through night will be no problem."_

 _"Alright then, if you say you're good, then let's head out,"_ Freddie said.

 _"Alright!"_ Spencer replied, _"Let me just grab my last bag from upstairs."_

 _"Yeah, no,"_ Sam grabbed him, and pushed him back as he tried to run up the steps.

Stumbling, and regaining his footing, Spencer threw his hands up. _"What's wrong?"_ he asked innocently.

 _"I'm not stupid nub-head, you don't have any more bags to get,"_ Sam said, _"you were gonna try to play a quick game of Pak-Rat."_

The guilt was flush on Spencer's face, caught like a child with his hand in the cookie jar. _"What?! No I wasn't,"_ he tried to play it off again.

 _"Dude, why would you go upstairs for a bag? Your room is down here,"_ Sam outsmarted him.

 _"Uhhhh,"_ Spencer froze up.

 _"You got a problem dude,"_ Gibby chimed in.

 _"Gibby!"_ Spencer snapped at him.

 _"We leaving or what?"_ Freddie interrupted.

 _"Alright fine! Let's just go,"_ Spencer walked over to the elevator.

 _"Sorry, but it's for your own good Spence,"_ Sam commented.

 _"It's for your own good Spence,"_ he mocked her.

 _"Don't make me bust out the butter-sock,"_ Sam threatened.

 _"Okay, okay. Truce,"_ Spencer threw his hands up again. _"Let's just get going."_

The gang made their way down to the first floor, loading the elevator with countless bags and items for their trip. Lewbert practically had a hissy fit at the multiple trips everyone had to make through the lobby to bring all the stuff out to the RV. Once everyone was on board the RV, Gibby immediately ran to the shower. _"I got first dibs!"_ he exclaimed.

 _"Sure, have fun Gib,"_ Freddie joked.

 _"Alright, let's get moving,"_ Spencer hopped into the driver's seat. _"Everyone sure they got everything they need? Last call,"_ he gave a final warning before they prepared to embark on the journey.

 _"Yep,"_ Sam confirmed.

 _"I'm good,"_ Freddie added.

 _"Gibbbbbayyyy!"_ echoed from the shower.

And like that, the gang was off, beach bound.

Sam followed Freddie into the cramped, back bedroom of the RV. _"You going to sleep now then?"_ she asked.

 _"Yeah,"_ he replied, _"is that cool?"_

 _"Totally,"_ Sam smiled, _"you worked hard today, get some rest."_

 _"Cool,"_ Freddie hopped into the bed.

 _"Need anything before you go to sleep?"_ Sam offered.

Freddie shook his head no, _"Thanks babe."_

 _"Mhmm, night,"_ she said, walking back out to the front of the RV and shutting the door behind her. She chuckled as she heard Gibby singing from the shower as she walked by. Joining Spencer up front, she plopped down into the passenger seat. _"It's almost 10 o'clock right now, so what would that make our ETA tomorrow?"_ she asked.

 _"Hmmm,"_ Spencer pondered, _"probably somewhere around 3' I'd say. Maybe 2' if we're able to avoid any traffic."_

 _"Nice,"_ she replied. _"Hey, sorry we have to be so rough on ya about the Pak-Rat stuff Spence,"_ she patted him on the shoulder.

 _"Nah, its fine,"_ he replied, _"I know you guys are right. It's just so hard to stop once I start playing."_

 _"I know, addiction is tough man,"_ she said, _"I felt the same when I tried those Canadian Fat Cakes for the first time. Thank god those aren't available here in the States, I'd probably have a problem."_

Spencer laughed. _"So, you excited for your first beach trip?"_

 _"Are you kidding?"_ she replied, _"Dude, I can't wait!"_

 _"You're gonna love it,"_ he said, _"There's just something about the beach that makes you feel good, and carefree."_

 _"Carefree sounds wonderful,"_ she candidly said. _"Seems like all me and Freddie do anymore is worry about our future. It'll be nice to get away from all that for a few days."_

 _"Yeah, I know. Life can be rough kid, but you and Freddie are doing great with what you got,"_ he said, _"and you guys are at least focused on what you want. Some people crumble under those pressures."_

Sam smiled, _"Thanks Spence."_

He nodded in response.

 _"So, I never asked,"_ Sam pivoted the conversation, _"What made you ask Socko if we could use this house for a trip?"_

 _"Freddie,"_ Spencer said.

 _"Freddie?"_ she asked.

 _"And you,"_ he added.

_"What do ya mean?"_

_"Freddie mentioned to me last week how he wished he could take you to the beach, but couldn't with your guys current situation."_

_"He did?"_ Sam asked.

 _"Mhm,"_ Spencer replied, _"he said he's been wanting to do something nice for you for a while, and was pretty bummed that the money situation basically prevented that."_

This wasn't exactly news to Sam, she knew this, but hearing it still struck her deep in the feelings. Perhaps it was the fact that it was being told to her from someone other than Freddie himself, but it made her heart smile. As per usual she stone-faced it, refusing to display her nubby emotions, but inside she was grinning from ear to ear. _"And that's what made you ask Socko?"_ she asked again.

 _"Yeah,"_ Spencer replied, _"figured I'd try to help out my little siblings. You guys deserve a nice break."_

Sam smiled, _"Thanks Spence, you're the best."_

 _"Anytime,"_ he said.

 _"Alright, well I'm gonna go chill in the back,"_ Sam stood up.

 _"Mkay,"_ Spencer replied. _"Hey, real quick, can you grab me a Peppy-Cola from the fridge? I'm not tired, but I should probably keep one nearby just in case."_

 _"Gotcha,"_ Sam said, fetching him one from the fridge before retreating to the back of the RV.

She crept back into the small bedroom, keeping the light dialed low so it wouldn't disturb Freddie. Making her way to the sofa-bench on the other side of the cramped room, she stumbled over their bags, gently bumping into the bed. She did a quick double take of Freddie to make sure she didn't wake him in her clumsiness. Luckily, he was still out cold. Taking a seat on the bench, she pulled her knees in close to her chest and rested her arms on them. As the ambient noises of the highway subtly infiltrated the RV through the window, Sam sat in silence, admiring her nubby boyfriend in his slumber. With the conversation she just had with Spencer fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but grin to herself as Freddie laid sprawled out on the bed. The nub-head drove her nuts sometimes, but he always tried to make the best out of what he had, and he did it for it her. As she adored him in his unconscious state, she was reminded of why all of their recent struggles were worth it. He was worth it.

In the moment, Sam was flooded with intense emotions, and a sudden feeling of inspiration to express those emotions came over her. Reaching down to her bag on the floor, she began scavenging through it. After a brief hunt through her things, she pulled out a notebook with a pen. She had recently been using this notebook as a means for organization and self-development, but she kept it a secret, worried others might find it peculiar. The notebook also served as an outlet for her feelings that she was often so reluctant to display. Glancing back up Freddie, she started writing. What made its way on to the paper was note to him, expressing her feelings, and how much he meant to her. It wasn't overly nubby, but for Sam's standards it was incredibly vulnerable. Tearing the note out from her book, she folded it up and got up from the bench. She approached his bag, and crouched down to slip it in there for him to find later. As she attempted to unzip his bag quietly, she was interrupted by Gibby, fresh out of the shower.

_"Gibbbay!"_

His sudden entrance caused Sam a small shock, and she fell back slightly, catching herself with one hand on the floor. _"Jeez!"_ she exclaimed, _"What the heck Gibby!"_

 _"What's the matter?"_ he asked.

 _"Shhhh!"_ she shushed him, _"Freddie's sleeping, don't wake him up."_

 _"Oh, sorry,"_ he apologized.

 _"Wait, did you just get out of the shower?"_ she asked.

 _"Yeah, why?"_ he asked bluntly.

 _"Gibby, we left like an hour ago,"_ she said, _"You've been in the shower this whole time?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ he chuckled, _"it gets crazy in there. Lost track of time."_

She looked at him, bewildered by his Gibby-ness. _"Just get out of here!”_ she shooed him away, _“Freddie is trying to sleep."_

 _"Whatev,"_ he exited the bedroom.

Once he was gone, Sam glanced down at the note still in her hand. Zipping Freddie's bag back up, she opted to hold onto it instead. She climbed back onto the bench, and popped in her earphones, drowning the rest of the world out.

**_Chapter VI: Rest Stop_ **

A bump in the road rattled the RV, disturbing Freddie out of his sleep as his head subtly bounced. His eyes cracked open as sounds of passing cars on the highway came through the window. As he transitioned into a conscious state, his eyes fixated onto the blonde hair that sat across from him on the bench.

 _"Morning nub-head,"_ he was greeted with a devious smirk.

 _"Hey,"_ he mumbled with his head still on the pillow.

 _"Sleep well?"_ she asked.

 _"Mhm,"_ he replied as he stretched and sat up. _"What time is it?"_

 _"Just after 6',"_ she flashed the time to him on her pear-Phone.

He raised his eyebrows, _"You're up early."_

 _"Couldn't really sleep,"_ she told him, _"I'm too excited."_ She shifted from the bench over the bed with him, _"and you basically claimed the bed as your own last night. I squeezed onto the edge for a few hours, but you were all sprawled out and hogging the covers."_

 _"Hey, you always hog the covers whenever you sleep in my bed,"_ he joked.

She playfully rolled her eyes, _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

Freddie chuckled. _"Man, Spence has been driving all night_. _I should probably see if he needs a break."_

 _"Hey,"_ Sam tugged on his arm as he went to stand up, _"don't leave yet."_ Pulling him back into the bed she curled up next to him.

 _"Sam, he probably wants some rest,"_ he protested.

" _Just stay here for a little bit,"_ she swooned him by batting her eyelashes.

How could he resist the blonde beauty? _"Alright, just for a bit,"_ he obliged, _"but we have to give him a break soon."_

 _"I know, I know,"_ she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sitting in the bed together, Freddie noticed her notebook that she had left sitting on top of her open bag on the floor. _"Hey, what's this?"_ he asked, as his free arm slipped off the bed and went to grab it.

Realizing what he was reaching at she quickly pounced over him and swatted it from his grasp. _"Don't touch that!"_

 _"Ouch!"_ he shook his hand _. "What was that for?"_

 _"Cause you just started grabbing my stuff,"_ she told him, _"I didn't say you could do that."_

He looked at her confused. _"What're you hiding something?"_

 _"No,"_ she said bluntly.

 _"Then what does it matter?"_ he asked.

_"I just don't want you to read that."_

_"Why?"_ he pursued. 

She let out a sigh, _"Because there's stuff in there I'm not comfortable sharing."_

_"Not even with me?"_

_"Well, there's obviously stuff about you in there too,"_ she said, and his face grimaced slightly. _"It's nothing bad,"_ she assured him, _"it's just nubby stuff."_

His grimace then switched to grin, _"Awwwh, look at you being all sappy."_

 _"Stop,"_ she groaned, _"don't make feel awkward."_

Seeing her discomfort, Freddie relented, _"Alright, alright. I'll drop it."_

 _"Thank you,"_ she replied as they shifted back into each other's embrace once again.

 _"And you call me a nub-head,"_ he joked.

She playfully thumped him on the leg, _"Watch it, Fredbag."_

**_About an hour later…_ **

Sam finally allowed Freddie to escape. He hopped out of bed, and made his way out into the front of the RV, passing by Gibby who was passed out on the sofa-bench. _"Hey Spence, you hanging in there?"_ Freddie asked.

 _"Hey Freddo,"_ he replied, _"I don't feel too bad, but my eyes are definitely getting heavy."_

 _"Need a break? I'll tag in,"_ Freddie offered.

 _"That sounds great,"_ Spencer said with relief in his voice. _"I was gonna stop at this rest stop coming up, we can switch off there."_

 _"Sounds good,"_ Freddie said.

 _"Rest stop?!"_ Sam's voice echoed from behind as she followed Freddie out from the back. _"C'mon, I wanna get to the beach already. Rest stop just means it'll take longer."_

 _"It'll only be a few minutes Sam, you'll live,"_ Freddie argued.

 _"Ughhh,"_ she groaned, tilting her head back.

Spencer chuckled. _"We'll be there in like fifteen minutes."_

 _"Cool,"_ Freddie replied.

**_Fifteen minutes later…_ **

_"Yo Gib,"_ Freddie gently shook him. _"Gib, wake up."_

Gibby slowly started stirring, but was still very much asleep.

 _"Gibby!"_ Sam yelled aggressively.

 _"Huh?! What?! Gibby! Gibbay!"_ he abruptly sat up disoriented.

 _"Wake up,"_ Sam said bluntly, walking to the front of the RV.

 _"Are we at the beach?"_ he asked, still in a daze.

 _"Not yet,"_ Freddie told him, _"we're making a quick stop, maybe grab a bite to eat or something."_

 _"Yes! I love rest stops!"_ Gibby replied excitedly.

 _"Why?"_ Freddie asked.

 _"I don't know, something about stopping and resting,"_ he said, _"Know what mean?"_

 _"Uh, no,"_ Freddie said confused.

 _"Hey, we ain't resting that long,"_ Sam chimed in from up in the passenger seat, _"I'm trying to get the beach as soon as possible. No dilly-dallying."_

 _"Well, here it is,"_ Spencer interrupted, pulling off of the highway. _"We'll grab a quick bite, recharge, and head back out."_

 _"Sounds good,"_ Freddie said.

_"Gibbbbbay."_

Once parked, the gang staggered out of the RV, stretching their limbs and enjoying the brief freedom from the cramped vehicle.

 _"Alright!"_ Gibby exclaimed, looking off across the parking lot.

 _"What?"_ Freddie asked, trying to figure out what caught his attention.

 _"They got an Inside-Out-Burger here!"_ he pointed to the restaurant.

_"Why do you want Inside-Out-Burger?"_

_"Why wouldn't I want Inside-Out-Burger?"_ Gibby argued.

 _"Gib, it's like 7:30 in the morning…"_ Freddie said rationally.

 _"What're you? My mom?"_ Gibby replied sarcastically as he walked off.

The look on Freddie's face was priceless as he turned to Sam and Spencer.

 _"I don't know,"_ Spencer chuckled.

 _"Don't question why Gibby does Gibby things,"_ Sam added.

 _"Good point,"_ Freddie shrugged.

 _"C'mon, let's go see if this place has any decent breakfast joints,"_ Spencer suggested.

While Gibby wandered over to the Inside-Out-Burger across the parking lot, the rest of the gang strolled into the rest-stop to survey their breakfast options in the food court. It was surprisingly busy despite how early it was. _"Ugggh, look at all the lines,"_ Sam groaned.

 _"Oh, it's not that bad,"_ Freddie said.

 _"Ughhh,"_ she groaned again.

 _"Hey, how ‘bout there,"_ Spencer said, pointing across the food court to a Skybucks, _"that line is moving pretty fast,"_ he added.

 _"Sounds good to me,"_ Freddie agreed, _"I could use a coffee."_

 _"Let's go,"_ Spencer replied.

While they were in line Sam turned to Freddie and asked, _"What do you want?"_

 _"Probably just gonna get a bagel with cream cheese and a coffee,"_ he replied.

 _"Got it,"_ she told him.

 _"Hmm?"_ he tilted his head.

 _"I got it,"_ she reiterated.

 _"What? Sam, no,"_ he attempted to decline.

 _"Yes,"_ she fought back. _"You bought me breakfast the other day. Let me return the favor."_

 _"You return the favor by being in my life every day,"_ he tried to sweet talk her.

 _"Nice try nub-head,"_ she shut him down, once again telling him, _"I got it."_

_"But…"_

_"Shhhh!"_ she cut him off, _"I win this argument."_

 _"Don't you always,"_ he said sarcastically.

 _"Mhm,"_ she nodded with a flirty smile, _"Mama always wins."_

Freddie shook his head, but a smile still found a way onto his face.

 _"Next,"_ the barista called. Sam started to approach the counter.

 _"I'll go grab a table then,"_ Freddie said.

 _"Mkay,"_ Sam replied, _"we'll be right there."_

Spencer, who had ordered first, met Freddie over at the table while Sam waited for her order.

 _"Here, Spence,"_ Freddie said as Spencer took a seat. He held out a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

 _"What's this?"_ Spencer asked.

 _"Put it towards gas,"_ Freddie told him.

 _"Huh? No, I can't take that from you,"_ Spencer declined, putting a hand up.

 _"Dude, we would've had to spend hundreds of dollars to take a trip like this without you,"_ Freddie said, _"the least we can do is spot you a few bucks for gas."_

 _"A few is three,"_ Spencer tried to argue, _"not twenty dollars."_

 _"I would've spent this money on food anyway, but Sam bought my breakfast,"_ Freddie told him. _"It's fine, take it."_

Reluctantly, he took the bill from Freddie's hand. _"You're a good kid Freddo,"_ he commented.

Shortly thereafter, Sam joined them at the table, and they quickly scarfed down their breakfast.

 _"Man, that was good eatin',"_ Spencer said as he leaned back in his chair with his hands on his belly.

 _"Yeah it was,"_ Sam agreed, _"but I'm ready to get back on the road. Where the heck is Gibby?"_

 _"I don't know,"_ Freddie said, _"it can't take that long to get a burger."_

Spencer shrugged, _"Maybe there was a long line over there too."_

 _"Dude, its 8' in the morning,"_ Sam commented, _"Gibby was probably the only person in that line."_

 _"Well, maybe he's waiting for us then. I don't know,"_ Spencer added.

 _"Then let's go find him,"_ Freddie said.

 _"Let's go,"_ Sam eagerly jumped up, _"I want to get out of here."_

 _"Alright, you guys go find Gibby, and to save time I'll go fill up on gas while you do that,"_ Spencer said.

All in agreement, they disbursed, and Sam and Freddie headed across the parking lot in search of their peculiar friend. _"Do you see him,"_ Sam said as they walked in, surveying everyone in the restaurant.

 _"Nope,"_ Freddie said bluntly, _"don't see him anywhere."_

 _"Great, just great,"_ Sam threw her hands up, _"The heck were we thinking? Letting Gibby wander off without us."_

 _"Alright, alright. He's gotta be around somewhere,"_ Freddie replied. _"Maybe he went back to the RV to wait for us."_

 _"Then let's go check,"_ Sam said tugging on Freddie's shirt.

As they were staggering out from the Inside-Out-Burger, a brief exchange of conversation caught Freddie's ear…

_"Excuse me, where's the restroom?"_

_"Right over there, to the left."_

It was merely another customer and one of the Inside-Out employees, but it stopped Freddie in his tracks. _"Wait, Sam,"_ he said, as they stood with the restaurant door open. _"Hmmm,"_ Freddie pondered to himself.

 _"What the heck are you doing? Let's go,"_ Sam insisted.

 _"Hold on a sec,"_ he held up his pointer finger.

 _"Why?"_ she asked. _"C'mon, we're wasting time!"_

 _"Alright, then you go check the RV,"_ Freddie said, _"I'll be there in five minutes."_

 _"Ughhh, fine. Just hurry up!"_ Sam said before walking off.

Freddie then traveled into the men's restroom, and just like that, he instantly found Gibby.

 _"Here you go sir,"_ Gibby handed off a paper towel to a random customer to dry their hands.

 _"Gibby!"_ Freddie exclaimed as he ran up to him.

 _"Sup?"_ he replied calmly.

 _"Sup?!"_ Freddie responded, _"Where have you been? It's been like forty minutes!"_

 _"I'm bathroom attending,"_ Gibby said bluntly.

 _"Gib, you don't work here,"_ Freddie said.

 _"So?"_ Gibby shook his head, _"Someone's gotta do it."_

 _"Quit goofing around!"_ Freddie said agitatedly, _"We're trying leave."_

 _"Alright, alright! Hold on,"_ Gibby replied, " _let me make sure this guy in the stall doesn't need anything…"_

" _C'mon!"_ Freddie cut him off, yanking him by the arm to exit the restroom.

Meanwhile, Sam came strolling back up to the RV.

 _"Where's Freddie?"_ Spencer asked her.

 _"Still looking for Gibby,"_ she said.

_"You guys still didn't find him?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Yeah we did,"_ Freddie's voice echoed from behind. He came walking up, still clutching onto Gibby's arm.

 _"Never mind,"_ Sam commented. _"Where the heck was he?"_ she asked Freddie.

 _"Bathroom attending,"_ Freddie said annoyed.

Sam and Spencer looked at Gibby in bewilderment.

 _"What?"_ he shrugged, _"I take my profession seriously, alright?!"_

 _"Just get in the RV you goof,"_ Sam demanded.

 _"Whatev,"_ Gibby replied, throwing his hands up.

The rest of the gang piled in behind him. _"Alright Spence, I'll take over from here,"_ Freddie said.

 _"Alright,"_ Spencer replied, _"you know how to get there?"_

 _"I got the GPS on my pear-Phone,"_ Freddie confirmed.

 _"Cool, then I'm gonna get a few hours of rest,"_ Spencer said.

 _"L_ e _t's get going!"_ Sam impatiently exclaimed.

Moments later, Freddie was turning the key in the ignition and they were back on the road.

**_Chapter VII: "Beach Sam"_ **

" _We're officially here,"_ Freddie announced from the driver seat.

Staring out the window with both hands pressed on the glass, Sam was enthralled as they traveled down the coastline. " _I can't believe it…"_ she innocently uttered to herself as Freddie cracked a smiled, overhearing her wonderment.

" _So how long ‘til we’re at the house?"_ Gibby asked.

" _About ten minutes or so,"_ Freddie told him.

" _Sweet! I can't wait! This weekend is gonna be awesome!"_ Gibby exclaimed.

" _Yeah it is,"_ Freddie agreed. " _Hey, one you guys should probably go wake up Spencer,"_ he suggested.

" _On it,"_ Gibby replied and headed to the back of the RV.

Still glued to the window, Sam had her eyes fixated on the ocean.

" _You excited?"_ Freddie asked, glancing into the rear view mirror at her.

She fell out of her trance, and she glanced back at him. Approaching driver seat, she scanned the RV to make sure Gibby had left the room and then quickly pecked Freddie on the cheek. " _Beyond excited,"_ she said, " _thank you_."

" _Hey, we should be thanking Spencer honestly,"_ he replied.

" _Yeah I know. And I did,"_ she said, " _but you're still the one willed this into existence. So thanks."_

Freddie smiled.

**_Several minutes later..._ **

Pulling up to the house the gang was collectively blown away by how lavish the place actually was. The pictures had not done it justice, it was incredible.

" _Dude, are you for real?!"_ Freddie said in astonishment as he pulled the RV into the driveway.

" _Told you it was 'totally awesome',"_ Spencer joked. " _Look at this place!"_

" _This is insane!"_ Gibby added.

" _I know!"_ Spencer replied.

" _C'mon! C'mon!"_ Sam said excitedly as she waited by the RV door with her bag already in hand. Once they were parked, she bolted out the door and into the house.

" _Alright, let's check this place out!"_ Spencer said as the rest of the gang trailed behind Sam. They all disbursed to different rooms once inside, exploring the luxurious abode.

" _The upstairs bedroom is crazy!"_ Gibby's voice echoed down to everyone else, " _I call dibs!"_

" _Sorry Gib,"_ Spencer replied back from the bottom of the steps, " _that room is going to Sam and Freddie."_

" _What?! Why?!"_ Gibby leaned over the railing.

" _All the other rooms have single beds,"_ Spencer told him, " _and last I checked, none of us currently dating you. The couple gets the big room."_

" _Man, that's whack,"_ Gibby argued as he trotted down the steps.

" _Wait, so you're giving us the big room?"_ Sam asked as she strolled out from one of the hallways.

" _It's all yours,"_ Spencer said.

" _Yes!"_ she bolted upstairs to check it out. " _Thanks Spence!"_ echoed back down as she ran into the room.

Approaching Spencer himself, Freddie said, " _Thanks again Spence. I seriously can't say that enough for all of this."_

" _Don't mention it,"_ he patted Freddie on the back. " _Hey, it's 3 o'clock, if we wanna get some beach time in today we should probably head down there now,"_ he suggested.

" _Yeah, we can definitely get a few hours in before it gets dark,"_ Freddie agreed.

" _Let's do it,"_ Gibby said.

" _Cool,"_ Spencer said, " _let's grab the rest of the stuff, then we can get changed and head down."_

" _Alright,"_ Freddie replied as they headed back to the RV to finish unpacking.

After getting the rest of their stuff into the house, Freddie headed upstairs to go tell Sam about the plan. Cracking open the bedroom door he said, " _Hey Sam, get changed, we're gonna head to the beach right away…"_

" _You guys are too slow,"_ she interrupted him, already in full beach garb.

" _Oh,"_ he dropped his bag on the floor. " _You uh, you,"_ he stumbled over his words, mesmerized by her in beach attire.

" _What do ya think?"_ she asked, " _You like beach Sam?"_ She had on crop top, revealing her midriff, and it flirtatiously allowed her bikini top to peak out from the bottom. This was coupled with cute pair of jean shorts over her bikini bottoms, displaying her legs, which Sam just about never did; her shorts were typically accompanied by a pair of black stockings underneath.

" _Oh I like beach Sam,"_ he nodded approvingly.

She laughed. " _Don't get used to it nub-head. This is just for this weekend, so soak it in."_

He chuckled back as he grabbed his swim trunks out of his bag. He quickly changed, and they headed back downstairs. Gibby was sat waiting on the couch in the living room. " _Hey Gib. Where's Spencer?"_ Freddie asked.

" _He already got changed,"_ Gibby replied, _"but he just went to check out the…"_

" _Oh my god!"_ Spencer's voice cut him off, belting from the basement.

" _He's in the basement,"_ Gibby sarcastically followed up with a blunt head nod.

" _Spencer? What's wrong?"_ Sam paced over to the basement door.

" _Ummm, nothing,"_ Spencer responded.

" _You sure?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine,"_ he confirmed. " _You guys head to the beach, I'll meet ya down there."_

They all looked at each other suspiciously. " _Wonder what that's all about?"_ Freddie shrugged.

" _Don't know,"_ Gibby replied, " _but let's go."_

" _Wait, wait!"_ Sam stopped them. " _We never went in the basement when we came in."_

" _Yeah, so?"_ Gibby said.

" _Freddie, didn't Spencer mention a game room in this place?"_ she asked.

" _Yeah,"_ he replied, _"now that you mention it, he did."_

Sam tilted her head with a deadpan expression. " _I bet I know where it is…"_

Once Freddie picked up on what she was implying, his eyes widened. " _Oh, not again!"_ he exclaimed, and they all quickly bolted down the basement steps. Just as they worried, he was glued to a screen, lost in a game of Pak-Rat. The house had an old school version of the game just like Spencer had back at home, and he had found it. " _Spence! C'mon, not again!"_ Freddie ran over to him.

" _Don't worry!"_ he yelled with his eyes still glued to the screen, " _I'll only be a minute!"_

" _Gib, c'mon,"_ Freddie motioned, alerting him to help pull Spencer away from the game.

" _Right,"_ Gibby nodded and ran over. They tried to pull him away, but he had a death grip on the game.

" _No!"_ Spencer exclaimed as he desperately clutched onto the game system.

" _Sam, the cord!"_ Freddie yelled to her.

" _Right!"_ she replied and quickly ran back upstairs.

" _Wait?! Where are you going?!"_ he yelled to her as Spencer continued to pull himself back to the game.

" _One sec!"_ she yelled back from up the steps. She ran to the kitchen and started rummaging through the drawers, tossing different appliances left and right until she found a pair of scissors. Bolting back downstairs, she ran over to the game. Freddie and Gibby were still desperately trying to pry Spencer away. Acting quickly, Sam grabbed the power cord behind the system, and cut it with the scissors causing the screen to go black.

" _What?! What happened?!"_ Spencer yelled, " _Pak-Rat?!"_ He dropped to his knees. Freddie and Gibby let him go as they collectively sighed in relief.

" _Spencer! What the heck were you thinking turning that game on?!"_ Sam exclaimed.

" _I just, I…"_ Spencer stumbled over his words. " _Just one game."_

" _Forget it, Spence,"_ she continued, " _it's over."_

" _Oh man, I hope we don't get in trouble for ruining their game,"_ Freddie said, reaching down and examining the destroyed power cord.

" _Just hide it,"_ Sam told him. " _Spencer said Socko's family hardly uses the place, they'll probably never know."_

" _Can we just go to the beach already? I'm never gonna get a nice tan in this basement,"_ Gibby interjected.

" _You don't gotta tell me twice,"_ Sam replied.

" _Alright,"_ Freddie said. " _C'mon Spence,"_ he helped the distraught artist off the floor, _“let's get you outside and away from this game room."_

" _One game. Just one game…"_ Spencer desperately uttered in denial that he couldn't play anymore. He practically had to be dragged off the floor.

" _Ya know, you guys could help me,"_ he said to Sam and Gibby as he struggled with Spencer.

**_Chapter VIII: Sunscreen_ **

After managing to get Spencer out into the fresh air and back to reality, the gang regrouped from the Pak-Rat fiasco and prepared to head down to the beach. Gathering their towels, beach chairs, sunscreen, frisbee, cooler, and speaker, they left the house and made their way to the ocean.

" _This is insane,"_ Gibby commented about how convenient it was to be staying at a house right by the water, " _the beach is literally right here!"_

" _I know!"_ Spencer replied, " _And we have a whole weekend of this!"_

Stepping onto sand for the very first time, Sam was on cloud nine. At last, she was on the beach. " _Finally,"_ she uttered to herself. She kicked off her flips flops to feel the sand, and carried them the rest of the way.

" _The sand is kinda hot until you're closer to the water,"_ Freddie warned her before doing so.

" _I like to live dangerously,"_ she joked.

" _Suit yourself,"_ he chuckled. A few moments later, his phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text.

" _You brought your phone?"_ Sam asked. " _Why?"_

" _Uhhh, I, uh,"_ he stuttered for a second, " _Well, one of us should have one with us, just in case."_ She gave him a reasonably suspicious look. " _Plus, someone has to connect to the speaker for some music,"_ he added.

" _Yeah, true,"_ she raised her eyebrows and nodded.

He managed to advert her suspicion for the time being, but Freddie was definitely up to something.

" _How ‘bout we set up over there,"_ Spencer pointed to an open area on the beach.

" _Looks good,"_ Freddie confirmed, and the gang proceeded to head over. Everyone laid out their beach towels, set up their chairs, and we're finally ready to enjoy a nice relaxing beach day. While digging his chair into the sand to ensure it stayed put, Freddie noticed Sam had stopped everything and was staring out to the ocean. " _You wanna go in?"_ he asked.

" _Huh? What?"_ Sam shook her head, falling out of the daze she was in.

" _The water,"_ he said, " _I'll go in with you if you wanna."_

" _Oh, yeah why not?"_ she said. " _Seems appropriate, first time on the beach. Might as well jump right in water right?"_

" _That's the spirit,"_ Freddie said as he removed his tank top, " _so let's go."_

" _Ok,"_ Sam replied as she majestically removed her crop top and jean shorts. " _Stop staring,"_ she joked as Freddie fixated on her in her plain black bikini, " _Remember, I said don't get used to this."_

" _I know,"_ he joked back, " _which is why I'm savoring it now."_

Playfully rolling her eyes, she flirtatiously said, " _It's nothing you haven't seen before."_

" _Hopefully the water is cold,"_ Spencer chimed in, " _that'll settle him down,"_ he joked.

Sam laughed. " _C'mon nub-head,"_ she grabbed him by the hand and they walked down to the water together. As they trotted into the ocean, the waves splashed up against their knees, and it was surprisingly warm. " _It feels great,"_ Sam commented.

" _Yeah, this is perfect,"_ Freddie replied.

Letting go of his hand, she reach down to the water and splashed it up at him.

" _Hey! What the heck?!"_ he said, now dripping wet.

She continued out further into the water until she was about waist deep. " _What are you gonna do about it Benson?"_ she said, baiting him to come after her.

" _Oh, we're playing that game huh?"_ he pushed through the gentle waves, and splashed her back with a playful vengeance.

" _Okay, okay!"_ she put her hands up.

" _What? You're giving up already?"_ he taunted her. " _You've gone soft."_

" _Don't worry, I'm just calling a time out,"_ she threw her arms around him. " _I'll get ya though. Like I always do."_

Freddie raised his eyebrows with a smirk as he held her in the water.

Embraced, and face to face in the ocean, Sam could not have been happier in the moment. " _This is amazing,"_ she softly said to him, and that reaction was all Freddie had hoped for the entire time. He had accomplished his goal.

" _Dawwwh, look at you guys,"_ a voice from behind them said. It was Spencer, making his way out to the water to join them.

Somewhat embarrassed by their public affection, and sensing an opportunity, Sam pushed Freddie away and he fell back into the water.

His limbs flailed in attempt to stay afloat as the waves tumbled over him. " _What the heck?!"_ he exclaimed again, after he came back up from underneath the water.

" _Time in,"_ she joked.

" _What?! That's not fair,"_ he argued.

" _I don't play to be fair,"_ she shrugged, " _Mama plays to win."_

" _Guess I should know better by now,"_ he said wiping the salt water from his eyes.

" _I told ya I'd get ya,"_ she chuckled.

As she blissfully drifted around in the water, Spencer put out a hand and helped Freddie back to his feet. " _Sorry, to interrupt your little moment there,"_ Spencer chuckled.

" _Don't worry about it,"_ Freddie laughed. " _I'm just glad she's happy,"_ he said as he watched her swim through the waves.

" _You've done good Freddo,"_ Spencer patted him on the back.

**_A short while later…_ **

They emptied out of the water and headed back to their chairs to catch some rays. " _That was so fun!"_ Sam said, wrapping her towel around herself to dry off.

" _Yeah, I can't believe how good the water feels,"_ Spencer said, " _hopefully it stays that way all weekend."_

" _Totally,"_ Sam replied as she sat in her chair. " _Hey, where's Gibby?"_ she asked, noticing he wasn't in his chair. He never did join them out in the water.

" _Oh great,"_ Freddie threw his hands up, " _we lost Gibby again."_

" _Oh don't worry about it guys,"_ Spencer said. " _Gibby is gonna do Gibby things. He'll turn up eventually."_

Acknowledging with head nod, Sam said, " _True, I don't know why I'm even surprised."_

As Freddie went to sit in his chair, he noticed his phone buzzing in the cup holder, another text. He stealthily huddled over his phone to read it, hoping not to garner Sam's attention as she reclined her beach chair back. He had a little surprise brewing, but he needed an excuse to ensure he could catch Sam off guard with it. Thinking on his feet, he pretended to forget his sunscreen at the house. " _Oh, dang it!"_ he said.

" _What?"_ Sam and Spencer simultaneously asked.

" _I left my sunscreen at the house!"_

" _Well you better go get it,"_ Sam said bluntly, " _I need it too, plus I don't want a lobster for a boyfriend,"_ she joked.

" _I'll go grab it!"_ he said quickly and scurried off before she could suspect anything.

" _Hey wait,"_ Spencer said, pulling a bottle out from the beach bag next to Sam, " _your guys' sunscreen is right here,"_ but Freddie was already gone.

" _Oh well,"_ she shook her head, _"the nub-head will come back when he realizes he had it here the whole time."_ Titling her head back, she flicked her sunglasses down off her head to cover her eyes as the sun shined down on her.

**_Another 10 minutes or so passed…_ **

As Sam relaxed, the sound of ice and cans rumbling around in the cooler interrupted the ambiance of the beach. Spencer had gotten up to grab a drink from the cooler. Sticking out her hand, she said " _Hey, can you pass me a Wahoo Punch?"_ as she was still reclined in her beach chair with her eyes closed behind her sunglasses. Seconds later, a can was placed into her hand. " _Thanks,"_ she said.

" _Anytime,"_ a peculiar but familiar voice said in response.

" _Who the heck?"_ Sam quietly uttered as she sat up and lifted the sunglasses from her face. Once her eyes had settled from the sun beaming down on her, she was shocked to realize the familiar voice belonged to a distant but close friend from LA. " _Cat!"_ she jumped up from her chair and launched herself into her old pal.

They stumbled around as they embraced, Cat nearly fell over from Sam's over-excitement. " _Awww, you actually missed me!”_ Cat said.

" _Are you kidding?! Of course I did,"_ Sam said enthusiastically. " _What the heck are you doing here?!"_

" _Ummm, I live here,"_ Cat told her. " _Why the heck didn't you invite me?!"_ she playfully shoved Sam's shoulder.

" _Wait…"_ Sam paused, " _Live here? We're in LA?"_

" _Yes, you're in LA,"_ Cat said.

" _Venice is part of LA?"_ Sam asked, " _I didn't know that."_

" _How could you have lived here before, and not have known that?"_ Spencer said from his chair.

" _I don't know,"_ Sam shrugged, " _I didn't pay attention in Geography."_

Everyone shared a collective chuckle.

" _Anyway, it was Freddie here who told me you were coming down and invited me,"_ Cat pointed to Freddie who was standing behind them.

Turning around to see her boyfriend who schemed this up unbeknownst to her, she smiled at him. " _This is such a nice surprise,"_ she turned back to Cat. " _How have you been?"_

As the former co-workers and close friends caught up with each other, Freddie plopped into his beach chair. His work was done, and he was ready to relax.

" _Did you find the sunscreen?"_ Spencer joked.

Freddie chuckled. " _Any sign of Gibby?"_

" _Nope,"_ Spencer replied. " _He'll turn up when we least expect it."_

" _Yeah, probably,"_ Freddie agreed as he grabbed a drink from the cooler. He chuckled to himself as he overheard Sam realize that she had previously spent more than a year in LA and never even considered going to the beach.

" _Wait, so if the beach was this close us, why didn't you ever bring me?"_ she asked Cat.

" _You never told me you had never been,"_ Cat replied, _"I'd have taken you if I knew that."_

She threw her hands up, jokingly of course.

**_Chapter IX: "Water-Whazzers"_ **

" _I'll be right back,"_ Freddie said as he stood up from his chair, " _gotta use the bathroom."_

" _Me too,"_ Spencer said, " _I'll come with ya."_

" _Mkay, let's go,"_ Freddie said.

" _Wait, why are you going that way?"_ Spencer stopped him as he began to walk off.

" _What do you mean?"_ Freddie replied.

" _The water is over there,"_ Spencer pointed to the ocean.

" _Why would he go in the water?"_ Sam interjected.

" _To whazz,"_ Spencer said, shrugging like it obvious.

" _I'm not going in the ocean,"_ Freddie said.

" _People do that?"_ Sam asked.

" _All the time,"_ Spencer said matter-of-factly.

" _Gross, we swim in there,"_ Sam said in disgust. " _We better not have any water-whazzers in this group."_

" _Don't worry, I don't 'water-whazz',"_ Freddie assured her, " _It's gross_."

" _It washes right off in the water,"_ Spencer replied. " _It's no big deal."_

" _Spence, there are porta-potties right over there,"_ Freddie pointed off in the distance.

" _Ew,"_ Spencer replied, " _talk about gross. Those are even worse."_

" _Yeah, well at least they're supposed to be for whazzing,"_ Freddie said.

" _Suit yourself,"_ Spencer shrugged, " _I'm going in the water."_

" _No you're not,"_ Sam cut him off. " _I declare a no water-whazzer rule is for this group."_

" _What?"_ Spencer replied, " _C'mon, I don't want to use those porta-potties."_

" _Tough chiz,"_ Sam told him, " _nobody in this group is whazzing in my ocean unless they want a butter-sock upside their head. Go to the bathroom like a normal person,"_ she argued.

" _Ughhh, fine,"_ Spencer stomped away, trailing behind Freddie who had already started heading off.

As the boys staggered off to the bathroom, Sam grabbed another Wahoo Punch from the cooler and readjusted in her beach chair. As she sat back down, she noticed Cat had completely spaced out, staring out into the ocean from her chair. Sam waved her hands in attempt to get her attention, but to no avail. " _Hey, Cat!"_ Sam continued, snapping her fingers in front of her friends face.

" _Huh? What?"_ Cat jumped slightly, as Sam interrupted her daydream-like state.

" _Whatcha thinking about?"_ Sam asked, " _Seemed like you were in pretty deep thought there for a second."_

Cat smirked slightly, " _Oh, nothing."_

" _I see that smirk,"_ Sam replied. " _C'mon, what were you thinking about?"_

" _Nothing you'd care about,"_ Cat shot her down.

Sam's face grimaced slightly in confusion. " _What do ya mean?"_ she asked, " _Why wouldn't I care?"_

" _Because, I was thinking about love and stuff,"_ Cat said with her cheeks blushing.

" _Uggghhh, gross,"_ Sam groaned.

" _See, told you,"_ Cat shrugged and rolled her eyes.

" _You know me too well,"_ Sam jokingly agreed. " _Why are you thinking about nubby stuff anyway?"_

" _Just a feeling that came over me,"_ Cat said. " _It's the ocean."_

" _It's the ocean? What the heck does that mean?"_ Sam asked curiously.

" _They say, 'the person you think of when you're in front of the ocean, that's the person you're in love with',"_ Cat said to her.

Slightly taken aback by that statement, Sam turned and glanced at the ocean herself; Cat remained oblivious to Sam's change in demeanor. " _Where'd you hear that?"_ Sam turned back to Cat. There was an honest and genuine curiosity in her voice.

" _I don't remember,"_ Cat replied in her typical ditzy fashion, batting her eyelashes.

" _That's deep Cat,"_ she said sarcastically, " _real deep."_

" _Just like the ocean,"_ Cat continued on whimsically.

Shaking her head and chuckling at the simple-mindedness of her friend, she said, " _I really have missed you."_ Although Sam had continued to stone face it, she was truthfully struck by what Cat had just said. Cracking open her Wahoo Punch, she took a sip and sat back in her beach chair. Now staring out into the ocean herself, Sam got lost in thoughts of her own.

**_Meanwhile, a short way down the beach…_ **

" _Man, I'll be honest, this is the nicest porta-potty I've ever been in,"_ Spencer's voice echoed from the inside.

" _C'mon, hurry up! I have to go,"_ Freddie banged on the door as he anxiously waited for Spencer to finish.

" _Don't rush me,"_ Spencer replied. " _Why don't you just use the other one?"_

" _It's locked, someone else must be in there"_ Freddie said. " _Just hurry up so I can go."_

" _Alright, alright!"_ Spencer quickly finished up. As he came out he commented, " _Ya know, I could've just gone in the water and you wouldn't have had this problem."_

" _Yeah, whatever. Move!"_ Freddie said, shoving past Spencer.

" _Wait,"_ Spencer stopped him. " _What up with the grill?"_ he asked, pointing to a barbeque grill several feet away.

" _I don't know,"_ Freddie shrugged, as if it mattered, " _it was here when we walked up. Didn't you see it?"_

" _No,"_ Spencer said. " _Who the heck is grilling next porta-potties?"_

" _To tell ya the truth, I'm not too concerned about it,"_ Freddie said bluntly, halfway in the porta-potty but still peaking his head out.

" _But look, they left chicken cooking,"_ Spencer walked over to it.

" _So?"_

" _What do you mean, so?"_ Spencer shrugged. " _Unguarded chicken, is free chicken,"_ he grabbed a piece of the grill.

" _Hey! Hands off my grill!"_ The other porta-potty door flew open, startling Freddie and causing him to fall to the ground.

" _Oh, butter!"_ Freddie said agitatedly, half of his body on the sand and the other half on the porta-potty floor with the door shutting on him. " _Thank goodness this is a clean porta-potty,"_ he stood up and brushed the sand off himself.

" _Oh, hey guys!"_ the person on the inside of opposite porta-potty came out, and wouldn't ya know, it was Gibby.

" _Gibby?"_ Freddie said, " _Where the heck have you…"_

" _Bathroom attending,"_ Gibby cut him off.

" _Sure,"_ Freddie said, slapping his hand to his thigh sarcastically, wondering why he even bothered asking.

" _Wait, this is your grill?"_ Spencer said.

" _Yeah,"_ Gibby nodded proudly.

" _Where the heck did you get a grill?"_ Freddie asked, baffled.

" _I found it,"_ Gibby said.

" _Wait, wait, wait,"_ Spencer put a hand up. " _So you found a grill, and now you're serving food to random beach goers that use the porta-potties?"_ Spencer asked.

" _As a good bathroom attendant should,"_ Gibby replied.

Freddie glanced at Spencer.

" _Gibby is gonna do Gibby things,"_ Spencer reaffirmed.

Shaking his head, Freddie went into the porta-potty and shut the door behind him.

**_Back at their spot on the beach…_ **

Sam was still gazing out to the water. Cat had really stirred up some emotions within her with a simple quote that for all Sam knew, could've been made up; regardless, it spoke to her on some level and the ocean now had her entranced. As she stared out in a daze, seagulls, waves crashing, and music playing from other nearby beach goers all served as ambiance as she fell further into her thoughts.

" _Hey,"_ she was suddenly interrupted by Freddie's hand on her shoulder.

" _Oh, hey,"_ she replied, jumping slightly.

" _You alright?"_ he asked, " _Seemed lost in your head there."_

" _Yeah, just relaxing,"_ she told him, " _and thinking,"_ she added.

" _About what?"_ he asked.

" _Tell ya later,"_ she replied.

Freddie curiously raised his eyebrows, but didn't persist any further. " _So, we found Gibby,"_ he changed the subject.

" _You did? Where was he?"_ she asked.

" _Bathroom attending,"_ Spencer chimed in as he sat back down in his chair.

" _Are you serious right now?"_ Sam asked, " _Again?"_

" _Yep,"_ Freddie laughed, " _he's at the porta-potties, serving food and everything."_

" _What is wrong with that kid?"_ she said sarcastically.

" _He's a strange one,"_ Spencer commented.

" _Gotta love ‘em though,"_ Freddie added.

" _Hey, you guys wanna toss the frisbee around?"_ Spencer suggested.

" _Sure,"_ Freddie replied.

" _Let's do it,"_ Sam added. " _C'mon, Cat,"_ she pulled her friend up by the hand from her chair, " _I'll teach you how to catch a frisbee."_

" _Okay,"_ Cat replied in her usual ditzy but lovable fashion.

As they all spread out across the beach, Sam took one more, quick glance at water before they started playing.

**_Chapter X: "Nubby stuff"_ **

It was getting late in the evening, the sun had started to set, and the gang had made their way back to the house. The boys allowed Sam and Cat to get first dibs on the showers after coming back from the beach; though Gibby still used the RV shower because why wouldn't he? After everyone had cleaned up, Freddie being the last to do so, he made his way downstairs where everyone was scattered around, lounging and relaxing. Spencer was cooking up some of his famous spaghetti tacos for dinner the kitchen while Gibby and Cat occupied the couch. Conspicuous by her absence however, was Sam. " _Hey, where's Sam?"_ he asked to the room.

Everyone glanced around, realizing she was apparently gone.

" _Hmmm, looks like she pulled a 'me',"_ Gibby said jokingly.

" _She was here a couple minutes ago,"_ Cat said, " _I didn't see her leave."_

" _That's odd,"_ Freddie said.

" _Maybe she's in the game room,"_ Spencer suggested. " _You guys broke Pak-Rat, but there's a ton of other games down there."_

Freddie did a quick check to see if that was the case, but no, she wasn't there. " _Where the heck could she have gone?"_ he said as he came back up from the basement. _"I'm gonna check upstairs again,"_ he said going back up to their room. _"Sam? Sam?"_ Freddie repeated as he scoured the second floor in search of her. _"Sam? You in here?"_ he cracked open the door to their room; there was no response. _"Hmm, where could she be?"_ he wondered as he stood gripping the doorknob of their room in his hand. Heading back downstairs, he caught something out of the corner of his eye while passing by the sliding glass door that led to the deck. Far off in the distance there was a silhouette, someone standing out in the ocean. He slid the door open and walked out on the deck for a closer look. From where he was the silhouette was small, and the sun setting made it even more difficult to see, but Freddie couldn't mistake her, it was Sam. Peculiar, she had completely changed out of her swimsuit, but had gone back to the ocean. She stood about shin deep in the water, gazing out into the ocean. He curiously left the deck in quick fashion, and headed down to the beach, unbeknownst to everyone else.

Making his way to her location, he kicked up grains of sand with each step. A nice breeze had manifest since earlier in the scorching afternoon. It blew through his unkempt hair that he still hadn't fixed since getting out of the shower. Finally reaching the water, he observed Sam still standing exactly where he had seen her from the deck. Gazing at her from where the sand met the water, he once again was in awe by how majestic she looked without even trying. Her beach clad attire served to heighten his to his adoration, as the crop top she adorned slightly rippled in the breeze. After admiring her for a good minute or so, he made his way into the water. The waves were gentle, splashing the lower half of his board shorts as he made his way to her.

" _Hey Fredbag,"_ she said aloud as he approached from behind.

Finally where she was, he brushed up beside her in the water. " _Guess you heard me coming?"_

" _Yep,"_ she replied, and a few seconds of silence followed. " _I'm not mad, or upset, or anything,"_ she said, " _just so you know."_

" _I know,"_ he said confidently. She glanced to her side at him. " _I know when you're mad or upset,"_ he continued, " _It normally involves you hitting, or breaking something."_

Raising her eyebrows, she smirked and looked back toward the ocean. He had a point.

" _So, the heck are you doing out here alone anyway?"_ he asked.

" _I don't know,"_ she shrugged. " _Just thinking."_

" _About what?"_ he continued.

She paused for a second before letting out a slight chuckle. " _Nothing,"_ she shook her head.

" _Tell me,"_ he kindly insisted.

" _Nah, it's dumb."_

" _Say it,"_ he nudged her arm.

Her resistance was futile. Reluctantly, she uttered, " _Nubby stuff."_

" _Nubby stuff?"_ he asked. " _What does that mean?"_

Pausing for another few seconds, she let out a deep breath. _"Cat said something to me earlier, and I just keep thinking about it."_

He glanced at her curiously, _"What'd she say?"_

She glanced back at him with her eyes wide, as another brief silence befell them and waves continued to gently splash into their knees. Turning back to face the vast ocean again, she spoke… _"The person you think of when you're in front of the ocean, that's the person you're in love with."_

He felt her sincerity, and cracked a smile as she continued to look out toward the ocean.

Cutely reaching over to her side, finding his hand with her own, she interlocked their fingers. _"Not that I didn't already know,"_ she assured him, _"but staring out at this ocean all day has definitely solidified it."_

Smiling, he jokingly replied, _"Wow that is nubby."_

She turned to him, batted her lashes, and stuck her tongue out, _"Bleehhh."_

He chuckled.

" _Anyway, I know I never say it, soo_ _o_ …" her voice trailed off with a slight but cute hesitation.

" _You don't have to,"_ he interrupted her, _"I know."_

She smiled, and then rested her head on his shoulder. " _Here,"_ she handed him a note, the one she had wrote the night before.

" _What's this?"_ he asked as he accepted it from her.

" _Something I wrote to you in that notebook, but wouldn't let you see this morning on the RV,"_ she told him.

" _You're gonna let me read it?"_

" _Mhm,"_ she confirmed. " _Just do me a favor and read it later or something, so I don't have to feel all awkward and nubby when you do,"_ she requested.

" _Fair enough,"_ he chuckled. Letting go of her hand, he swooped his arm around her, with his hand landing on her lower back.

She bit her bottom lip as his touch gave her a small jolt. _"Watch yourself Fredbag,"_ she said looking up at him flirtatiously, _"that hand is dangerously low there."_ He raised his eyebrows as he smirked. " _We're in public, no funny business,"_ she joked.

" _Maybe later,"_ he joked back.

" _If you're lucky nub-head,"_ she quipped before wrapping her arm around his waist.

The couple stood embraced in the ocean, staring out in front of them, and all of their troubles were non-existent, at least for now. They knew reality would be waiting for them on the other side of this brief vacation come Monday morning, but they didn't sweat it. They had made it through all of their struggles up to this point, and they were going to stick it out through any future struggles they'd be faced with because in the end, they knew each other were worth it.


End file.
